Shimotsuki Yasuie
|occupation = Taikomochi; Daimyo (former) |residence = Wano Country (Ebisu Town) |alias = |epithet = }} Yasu'ie, currently better known as Tonoyasu or the shortened , is a taikomochi who lives in Ebisu Town near the capital of Wano Country. He is the father of Toko. Back when the Kozuki Family ruled over Wano Country, Yasu served as the daimyo of Hakumai. After Kurozumi Orochi took over, he lost this position and became a thief known as Ushimitsu Kozo who stole from the wealthy citizens of the Flower Capital. Appearance Yasu'ie is a short man with a thick build. He has bushy dark hair gathered into a topknot as well as a stubble on his face. He wears a light kimono with stitches on the arms and legs, a polka-dotted bonnet around his head, and a dark bag that he carries on his back. Personality Yasu'ie is very easily excited, as he gushed over Zoro's accomplishments and showered the swordsman with compliments. He can also be self-deprecating, as he did not object when Zoro accidentally referred to him as "Kasu" (trash) instead of "Yasu". Though eccentric, carefree, and fun loving, Yasu is extremely kind and compassionate, using the money his daughter earned to support the citizens of Ebisu Town, providing provisions to those who are too sick and injured even if it means starving himself. He enjoys helping people, even those as amoral as Bingo, Bongo, and Bungo. He also went to lengths as great as stealing from residents in the Flower Capital simply to give the impoverished the resources to survive. His friendly and compassionate personality gave him a strong charisma, as when he joined the conversation with Kanjuro and Shinobu about the rebellion, neither of them brought up the fact that they do not know who he is. According to Shinobu, he was a strict man in the past, but lost much of that attitude over the last 20 years. Abilities and Powers Yasu'ie is an extremely skilled thief, being able to steal from homes in the Flower Capital and evade capture for an extremely long time until he was eventually caught. As the daimyo of Hakumai, he had control over the region and its inhabitants until he lost the position. History Past Over 20 years ago, when Kozuki Sukiyaki ruled over Wano Country, Yasu'ie served as daimyo of Hakumai. He lost this position sometime after Kurozumi Orochi took over Wano 20 years ago. Yasu took on the name Tonoyasu and resided in Ebisu Town. He had a daughter named Toko with an unnamed woman, but at some point, he sold Toko to the Flower Capital. Toko sent him money, which he used to support the people of Ebisu Town. He also infiltrated the Flower Capital at night to steal money from its citizens and give it to the poor, and his exploits began to be well-known, though he was not identified and was instead given the name "Ushimitsu Kozo". Wano Country Arc Tonoyasu saw the swordsman Roronoa Zoro and decided to follow him, having a good feeling about him and paying for some sushi for him to eat. He believed his decision vindicated when Zoro earned a lot of money gambling and took out some members of the Kyoshiro Family when they decided to stop him. Tonoyasu gushed over Zoro's accomplishments as they walked toward Ebisu Town, a leftovers town near the Flower Capital that Tonoyasu was from. After arriving at the town, Tonoyasu introduced Zoro to the people living there. He later met Trafalgar Law, Usopp, and Franky after Zoro left to recover a stolen sword. After hearing that they were friends of Zoro, Tonoyasu invited them to his house and informed them that they just missed Zoro. As Shinobu, Law, and Kanjuro argued over what to do with the captured Heart Pirates, Tonoyasu entered and showed them a copy of Kin'emon's secret message and talked about the rumors swirling around the Flower Capital, wondering if the final battle was at hand. After telling Kanjuro and Shinobu that he wished to join them, he went around Ebisu Town, helping those in need. The next day, however, Orochi's forces caught Yasu and identified him as Ushimitsu Kozo. He was taken to the Rasetsu District prison in the Flower Capital and crucified, and he was happy to see that the crowds gathered around him knew who he was. Yasu accepted his fate, but first prepared to apologize for two things and say something to Orochi. Trivia *Yasu'ie's name may come from Tokugawa Ieyasu, the first shogun of the last feudal shogunate in Japan. *His actions as Ushimitsu Kozо is likely based off of Nezumi Kozō, a Japanese thief. After he was executed, he was made into a folk hero who stole from the rich and gave to the poor, like the English folk hero Robin Hood. Nezumi Kozō is a nickname meaning "rat boy", just as Ushimitsu Kozō means "witching hour boy". *Yasu'ie's appearance might be based on a Hyottoko popular mask. *A taikomochi is a male geisha. References Site Navigation ca:Tonoyasu es:Tonoyasu fr:Tonoyasu pt-br:Tonoyasu it:Yasu'ie pl:Tonoyasu ru:Тоноясу Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Wano Country Characters Category:Thieves